The present invention is directed to a portable, pen-based computer for use in a vehicle, or what is typically called xe2x80x9cPen Tablet Computerxe2x80x9d. Portable, pen-based computers are currently used in the utility industry by salesmen and representatives. A pen-based computer is desirable in the utility industry since the software typically used are forms that must be filled; thus, the easiest and simplest way for the salesman or representative to complete the form is by means of a pen stylus device and/or by touch, such as a touch screen. Any industry where its representatives typically use forms-software that must be filled out is capable of using the pen-based computer, such as the public-safety departments of cities and states, the agricultural and transportation industries, and insurance adjusters.
Presently-used pen-based computers for vehicles are typically provided with wireless radio modems. such as RAM, ARDIS, CDPD, etc., by which the forms or the like filled out may be sent to a home base, and the like. These prior-art systems are also provided with PCMCIA slots for expansion cards. Some prior-art systems have a vehicular mounting system to which the pen-based computer is docked while in the vehicle, allowing ease of use of the computer, as well as offering a number of auxiliary devices, such as a battery charger, hard drive, CD-ROM, radio transceiver, etc. One serious problem with these prior-art systems is that they lack the possibility of changing radio systems, such as upgrading to a wireless WAN/LAN, for example. To upgrade, one must return the entire, sealed computer to the manufacturer, who then performs an internal upgrade to the OEM radio transceiver inside of the computer. Alternatively, the PC-card slot could be used, but this requires the use of more expensive PC-cards rather than use of less-expensive OEM radio modules. Moreover, the PC-card is exposed to ambient conditions, whereas the OEM radio is sealed and protected inside the computer. The same problem exists when one wishes to upgrade the processor, the entire computer must be sent back to the manufacturer.
As mentioned above, the prior-art pen-based, portable computers provide a vehicular mounting system to which the computer is docked while in the vehicle. These vehicular mounting, or docking, systems are typically xe2x80x9cdumbxe2x80x9d, and are a single piece of metal or plastic tube which is mounted to the cowl or floor of the vehicle and extends upwardly to a meet a mounting platform at the top, to which is docked the computer via manual drop-and-click locking mechanism. There is no assurance that proper mechanical and electrical connection between the portable computer and the mounting platform has been successfully achieved until one attempts to use computer. It is not uncommon for these connections to be faulty or inadequately effected, thus necessitating the user to perform the docking task one or more times.
The pen-based portable computer of the invention overcomes all of the above-described shortcomings of the prior art, and provides a number of beneficial and novel additions that provide a pen-based portable computer that is more reliable, easier to use, and which provides for the possibility of exchanging components without having to return to the computer to the manufacturer.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a pen-based portable computer, or pen-tablet computer, for use with a vehicular docking station that allows for the exchange or replacement of components thereof without the need for returning the computer to the manufacturer.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a portable, pen-tablet computer that utilizes a main or primary housing for the major components of the computer, and a separate, independent, auxiliary expansion unit having its own housing for mounting a replaceable radio module that is connected to the main computer via a multi-pin connector, whereby the replacement or exchange of the radio module for a different one is easily and readily achieved, and where auxiliary or expansion devices may be connected to the main computer thereby, and where the auxiliary device itself serves as a handle for holding the main computer.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a vehicular docking station for the combined main computer and auxiliary unit, which vehicular docking station is provided with a multi-pin connector for receiving thereby a multi-pin connector of the auxiliary unit when the computer is connected to the auxiliary unit, with the vehicular docking station connector being xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d in detecting and notifying the user of proper and secure connection, with the vehicular docking station having a locking mechanism for safely locking in place the main computer/auxiliary unit device, whereby the computer with auxiliary unit is securely mounted on a vehicular platform above the floor of the vehicle.
The pen-based portable computer for use with a docking station has a central processor and first connector means for coupling the computer to the docking station, which docking station has a second connector means for mating with the first connector means of the computer. The auxiliary unit has a third connector for coupling to the first connector of the computer, and a fourth connector for coupling to the second connector of the docking station, whereby the computer may be connected directly to the docking station, or indirectly to the docking station via the auxiliary unit. The auxiliary unit also has device-coupling means for operatively coupling peripheral devices with the computer so that the computer may access the peripheral devices.
The auxiliary unit has a removable , radio-module means for providing wireless communication to the computer, which removable, radio-module means is connected to the central processor of the computer via the connectors. The removable, radio-module has a transceiver associated with one of the following systems: ARDIS, RAM, GPS, CDPD, Spread Spectrum, and PCS. The auxiliary unit also has first aligning means, and the docking station has second aligning means cooperating with the first aligning means, with the aligning means orienting the pen-based computer and the auxiliary unit relative to the docking station for subsequent locking of the computer to the docking station.
The docking station for receiving and securing the portable computer has a main housing having a front section against which a portable computer is received, securing means for securing a portable computer to the front section of said main housing, a connector projecting from the front section of the main housing for mating with a connector on the portable computer or auxiliary unit in order to establish electrical connection between the central processor of the portable computer and the docking station; and an actuator for actuating the securing means for locking the portable computer to the front section of the main housing. The securing means has a pair of slidable plates that move opposite to each other.